


Just don't forget to think about me.

by lumoon33



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camping, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, a blink-182 concert, at least with each other, basically they camp for a concert, calum and michael dont play a great part in this, i dont even know why, i think its original, it took me a lot of time, just read it please, kind of, kind of again, that sounds really sad, they are english here, this is basically luke developing a huge crush on ashton, zayn and niall are here just bc ashton needed friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's head pokes out with messy hair, tired eyes and a sleepy smile.</p><p>"Good morning" he says in a husky but at the same time soft voice.</p><p>Luke tries to smile back but it comes out as a weird grimace because there's something tickling his belly, his chest and the palm of his hands, he knows this feeling and it's too much and too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just don't forget to think about me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of based on something that happened to me, I don't know how it goes where you live, but in Spain we need to camp for concerts if we want to have a good place, I camped 5 days for a Blink-182 concert and this story is based on that.  
> It took me a lot of time and if you want me to he honest, I don't like it, not even a little bit, but maybe you do like it, I hope so.
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry for the mistakes.  
> Enjoy it! x

When Luke arrives to the Wembley Arena the sun is setting and the view of the impotent building almost leaves him out of breath. He lets his sleeping bag slip form his grip and fall to the ground when he looks up with his mouth half open, it's still hard to believe that in 5 days he will be in there seeing his favorite band playing live.

"There's no one here, I told you!" Michael screams behind him, killing all the magic in the moment. Luke sighs and turns around to face him.

"I'm sure someone will come soon" He replies, grabbing his sleeping bag and walking closer to the building.

"I hope it doesn't rain" Michael mumbles, his voice sounds upset, but he follows Luke anyways "If it rains I swear I'm going back to the hotel."

"It won't rain, look at the sky, there are no clouds" Calum tells him and he lets the backpack where they have all the necessary things to sleep in the street resting against the wall of the Arena and kneels down in front of it to take a blanket out "C'mon Mike, can't you see the good part of this? We're gonna be in the front row!"

Michael doesn't reply, he crosses his arms over his chest and sits down over the blanket that Calum has put on the ground, frowning and pouting until Calum sits next to him and whispers something that makes him giggle.

Luke sits beside Calum and looks around. It's the first time he visits London and everything feels quite surreal, he never thought that his mom would let him leave Liverpool for almost a week to camp for a show. But it's Blink-182, it's been his favorite band since he can remember, and he guesses that his mom knows how important this is for him, she knows the big part that music plays in his life.

It's a July night, 9 pm and the sun is setting, the street is almost empty. Luke can see a guy a little further, he must be his age, but he can't be sure, he's quite away, but he can see the curly hair that moves uncontrollably every time he gets on his skateboard and starts skating around. He seems focused on the skating, just stopping a couple of times to check his phone and look in the direction where Luke and his friends are. It's beautiful, Luke thinks, the way the guy's body moves in the distance, sliding with his skateboard, moving against the orange of the sky.

"Hey, do you think those guys are going to camp?"

Michael's voice makes Luke look away from the skater boy to fix his gaze in two guys that are approaching him, they have two backpacks at their backs and one big bag that falls on the floor when they get to where the skater boy is waiting for them.

"Yeah, I guess they are" Calum says with a shrug "I think that big bag on the ground is a tent."

"Oh fuck" Luke mumbles closing his eyes, his head falls against the wall of the building.

"What" Michael asks.

"We didn't bring a tent, guys" Luke looks at his friends and frowns worried when Michael sighs exasperated and crosses his arms over his chest, pouting again.

"Wonderful" he mutters angrily "Just wonderful."

"C'mon it's not that bad" Calum tells them with a soft smile, trying to lift the mood "It's July, the weather is hot, we can sleep only with our sleeping bags perfectly."

"Hey guys" one of the three strangers greets them cheerfully waving his hand, his hair fake blonde and his eyes as blue as Luke's "You're here for Blink, aren't you?" he asks and the smile that was on his lips when he first talked widens when Michael answers with a small "yeah".

The blonde guy keeps asking them questions and Luke lets Calum and Michael answer them all, he's already busy roaming his eyes up and down the skater boy's body. He's standing a little behind the blonde guy and his other friend (a tan guy that seems shy and a little moody), his curly hair is sandy, long and messy, and there are a few locks falling over his forehead, almost covering his insecure hazel eyes. He's holding his skateboard with his both hands and pressing it against his thighs, his knuckles are white for grabbing it with way too much force than necessary, and he has tanned muscular arms.

Luke feels bad for him instantly, he seems uncomfortable and awkward and really, really shy, but suddenly he closes his eyes a little and wrinkles appear around them, there're dimples on his cheeks and a little giggle escapes his lips at something that one of his friends has said. Luke is sure that the cutest boy in the world is standing right in front of him.

"We're gonna open the tent right behind you to start the queue, okay?" Luke listens the blonde guy say, and the skater boy follows his friends, leaving Luke half open mouthed and with a funny feeling playin in his belly.

"Did they say their names?" he asks, grabbing their backpack.

"No, weren't you listening?" Luke shakes his head at Michael's question and opens the backpack, taking a notebook and a pen out.

"We have to make a list to control the queue" he explains at the same time he writes their names on the notebook "I'm sure more people will start to come soon."

"Well, go over there and ask for their names then" Calum nods his head towards the place where the three strangers are opening their tent and the funny feeling that was playing into Luke's belly turns into something uncomfortable.

"Why me? Why can't you guys go?" Luke's voice comes out in a high pitch, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"It was your idea to start camping today" Michael reminds him "You're the one who will take care of the list."

Luke doesn't reply, he just sighs and gets up, walking towards the three guys. The skater guy and his tanned friend are assembling the tent and the blond guy is sat against the wall with his phone on his hands, so Luke decides to talk to him.

"Eh, umh, hi" he mumbles, standing awkwardly next to him.

"Hey buddy" the guy says smiling, it seems like his face has always that smile planted, it makes Luke feel less nervous. He stands up and pats Luke shoulder "What's up?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know your names?" Luke shows him the notebook that he's holding "I'm making a list to respect the queue and I need your names to do it."

"Oh sure, I'm Niall" the blond guy, Niall, says with that smile never fading, and Luke writes it down in his notebook "That guy over there is Zayn" he points to the tanned boy and Luke writes the name right below 'Niall' "and that other lad is Ashton."

Luke's eyes leave the notebook to look up and meet with the skater guy's body, he's bend over the tent, frowning and with a concentrated expression in his face.

"Ashton" Luke repeats Niall's word, and he likes how the name tastes like in his lips, something sweet and chirpy.

"What?" Ashton's head snaps up, looking right at him, and Luke notices that he has said his name too loud.

He blushes, his cheeks heat up and he needs to look at the ground to find a good answer, because Ashton's eyes are too hazle to let him think.

"I, I'm just. I need to- I need your name to... Well, I'm doing this list and- eh" he stutters, never lifting his gaze from the ground, wishing for it to open up and swallow him.

He's always so insecure when he meets someone new, he never knows what to say and he always feels stupid and out of place, and that feeling increases when he's talking to someone cute, that's why he decides that he really loves Niall when he speaks for him.

"Nothing Ash, he was asking for our names, making a list to control the queue."

Luke dares to look up now, Ashton seems a little confused, but he shrugs and mumbles an "oh, okay" and goes back to assemble the tent.

Luke swears that he has seen a smirk in Ashton's face before he looked away, and he's almost sure when Niall looks at him with a brow raised.

When Luke goes back to where his firends are he decides to ignore them when they ask him why his face is as red as Michael's hair.

 

\-----

 

The next morning Luke wakes up really early, his entire body's numb, it hurts and he wishes the ground were made of map.

He sits up when he hears the tent's zipper being opened, Ashton's head pokes out with messy hair, tired eyes and a sleepy smile.

"Good morning" he says in a husky but at the same time soft voice.

Luke tries to smile back but it comes out as a weird grimace because there's something tickling his belly, his chest and the palm of his hands, he knows this feeling and it's too much and too soon.

 

\----

 

After the awkward 'good morning' Luke goes to the hotel to take a shower, sleep for a bit and change his clothes and when he gets back to the Arena, Ashton isn't there. Luke is relieved, he doesn't want to deal with weird feelings and end up as a walking tomato like it happened that morning, but he also feels a little bit disappointed, even though he won't admit it.

He doesn't see him until that night, around 10pm, he's playing cards with Michael, Calum and Niall when Ashton arrives to the Arena with Zayn and, at first, Luke isn't sure if that guy is Ashton, because he and Zayn are carrying a big mattress in Ashton's skateboard, they are holding it straight and it is balanced over the board, so it is easier to carry it, and the scene is so ridiculous Luke ends up laughing until his eyes are watering and his stomach is hurting.

"Yes, you can laugh all you want, but tonight I won't be the one sleeping on the ground" Ashton says when he and Zayn reach them, Luke's laughter dies because his cheeks are burning again.

"You already have a tent," Calum points "why don't you give us the mattress? C'mon be a good person."

"No way!" Zayn hugs the mattress as if his life is dependent on it with a terrorific expression and Luke can help but laugh again, Niall joining him this time.

"Actually, we're going to put the mattress under the tent, we're gonna sleep really good tonight" Ashton puts the mattress on the ground and sits down, sticking his tongue at Calum when he pouts at him "So, we don't know anything about you boys."

"What do you wanna know?" Michael wiggles his eyebrows, it makes Ashton giggle and two different emotions hit Luke, fondness towards the little smile in Ashton's face and a bit of jealousness that makes him wish he was the reason of that smile. He ignores the both of them.

The boys spend the night talking about random things, getting to know each other, and Luke notices how Ashton's eyes light up everytime they talk about music, he sees that sparkle shining inside his hazel pupils when he tells them how much he loves singing and how good he is at playing the drums, and Luke also catches Ashton's wide smile when he finds out that his music taste is almost the same as Luke's.

At 4am Luke and Ashton are the only ones that are still awake and they talk until Ashton falls asleep in the mattress without even put it under the tent, with his expression soft and the promise that he will sing to Luke someday.

Luke can't wait for that day.

When the sleep takes over him his chest is full with something fluffy, warm and happy and he knows that feeling and he's fucked up.

 

\----

 

Everything's calm the next morning, the weather is nice, the wind feels good against Luke's numb body and Niall buys breakfast for everyone.

Michael and Calum go back to the hotel after breakfast and Luke stays in the Arena, he sits on the ground and watches Ashton skate a little further and, in the clear light of the morning, the image is just as beautiful as it was the first time he saw him skating.

Ashton looks concentrated and happy, it's like the rest of the world disappears when he's skating, but he lifts his head once in a while to look at Luke, a smirk shows up in his mouth when he catches him staring, it kind of makes Luke feel important.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Ashton screams one of multiple times that he sees Luke staring at him.

Luke blushes and shakes his head, biting his lower lip to stop himself from saying something stupid, he feels ashamed enough with Ashton knowing that he likes to watch him while he's skating.

"Why not?" Ashton skates towards him and sits on the board when he gets to where Luke is, his elbows resting on his thighs and his eyes fixed on Luke's.

"I know I won't be good at it" Luke mumbles, looking away and playing with the hem of his t-shirt "Plus, my whole body hurts".

Ashton giggles and Luke doesn't know why, because what he said wasn't funny at all, but there're dimples in Ashton's cheeks and they're beautiful and Luke feels warm inside.

"Do you wanna sleep on the mattress tonight?"

"Where are you gonna sleep then?" Luke asks frowing at Ashton's amused expression.

"With you, we both can fit" Ashton says and by the loud laugh that slips between Ashton's pink lips, Luke can tell that his cheeks, his ears and even his neck are redder than Michael's hair.

"I'm sure your friends would kill me if it's me the one that sleeps in the mattress instead of them" his voice comes out higher than usual, but he feels proud of himself when he finishes it without stuttering.

Luke has always been bad at making friends, but he feels like he has embarrassed himself in front of Ashton countless times and they've known each other for only three days and that's too much even for him.

But Ashton doesn't seem to care about Luke's awkwardness, because he cracks half a smile and tilts his head and mumbles "cute" before he gets up and goes back to skating.

Luke's face hasn't been this hot before, suddenly it's hard to swallow and he doesn't understand how this stupid crush on this boy could have hit him so hard.

 

\----

 

That night there's a sleeping bag race in the queue and Ashton doesn't play, Luke falls on the ground next to him after half an hour of jumping around with the rest of the boys, he's out of breath, his stomach and his cheeks hurt because of laughing, his hair is messy and his forehead is covered in sweat. He's sure that he looks awful, but Ashton is looking at him with his dimples on his cheeks, so Luke doesn't care.

"What are you doing?" he breathes out, moving closer to Ashton to look down at the notebook that is resting on his thighs.

"I'm just writing" Ashton shrugs and closes the notebook.

Luke feels a little disappointed, he wanted to read what Ashton was writing, he knows that they barely know each other, so he can't feel offended or something like that for Ashton not trusting him. But, he really wishes Ashton could trust him.

"Why don't you play with us?" he nods toward the rest of the boys that are still jumping around, daring each other to see who can jump faster without falling.

"I don't know, I'm not in the mood, I guess" Ashton mumbles and Luke wants to ask.

Luke wants to know why he doesn't feel like jumping around and laugh with his friends, he wants to ask why he's staying there, sat on the ground holding that notebook against his chest. But they barely know each other and Luke's a coward, so he doesn't ask.

But Ashton sees the way Luke's dreamy eyes roam over the notebook, so he opens it and shows it to him.

"No, you don't have to show me if you don't want to" Luke tells him, shaking his head and trying to close it.

"It's okay, it's nothing important, really" Ashton assures him "I was writing song lyrics and I'm sure you already know them all."

Luke reaches out a hand and grabs the notebook, taking it from Ashton's hands when he nods. He turns pages and reads Ashton's clear handwriting, he recognizes almost every sentence that's written.

"I like to write my favourite song lyrics and read them when I'm feeling down" Ashton explains and when Luke looks up at him he's looking at the ground and one of his hands is scratching the back of his neck, showing how embarrassed he feels, and Luke feels overwhelmed at the thought of Ashton sharing something important with him "It's stupid, I know."

"No, it's not" Luke bumps their shoulders to get Ashton's attention and he keeps talking when their eyes are locked "I'm from Liverpool, you know, where The Beatles were formed" he says and Ashton nods interested "My mum is a huge fan of them and, when I was a kid, she had this little diary where she wrote down her favourite lyrics of them, she's really bad at singing, so she read them to me when I couldn't sleep" Ashton bites his lower lip and looks down at his notebook "It's not stupid, I think it's cute."

Luke has to stop a sigh from falling from his lips when he sees the small relieved smile on Ashton's lips, and he wants to say something else, he has this desire burning in his chest to ask him why he's feeling down and try to do something to change it. But, once again, they barely know each other and he's a coward. So he stays quiet.

"Do you want to write something?" Ashton asks him, holding out a pen for him "Your favourite Blink lyrics, maybe?"

Luke grabs the pen with a clumsy hand, feeling nervous about sharing something important the boy that has been messing with the speed of his heart since the moment they met three days ago.

Three days is such a short time and his head is already such a bundle of messy thoughts towards this guy. He's so fucked up.

He takes a deep breath and it takes him 2 seconds to know exactly what he wants to write.

_And I'm trying not to think of you, I'm all confused as I think of the things that I would do._

Luke gives the notebook back to Ashton and regrets what he has written instantly, but when Ashton reads it, he's biting his tongue trying to stop a wide smile to spread across his face. He closes the notebook and throws it on the ground before getting up and offering a hand to Luke.

"Let's play, Lukey" he says with an amused voice and Luke doesn't think it twice, he grabs Ashton's hand probably tighter than he should and lets him drag him to where the rest of the boys are.

Luke tries not to think about how his hearts has skipped a beat at the nickname.

 

\----

 

It's the fourth day of camping, the concert is tomorrow and new people keep arriving to the Arena. Luke has been the entire day writing names on the list and answering questions about the queue non stop and he's tired and overwhelmed, it must be reflected on his face, because Michael and Calum come to him, take the notebook out of his hands and tell him to take a break.

He feels relieved when he finally sits on the ground with his back against the cold wall of the building. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath trying to relax his numb body a little, he stays in that position until a familiar voice raises over the hubbub.

"Are you okay, Lukey?"

Luke opens one of his eyes and looks up, Ashton's standing in front of him against the evening sky, his hair as messy as always, his eyes as hazel as always and his smile as soft as always.

Luke closes his eye again and nods lazily, the corners of his mouth curling up when he feels Ashton sitting down next to him, the smell of his shampoo invading the air for a few seconds.

"Do you think today's a good day to play that song I promised?" Ashton asks.

Luke opens both eyes this time and nods excited when he notices the old guitar resting on Ashton's thighs.

"Today's the perfect day" he mumbles and Ashton giggles, it wakes up butterflies in Luke's belly and makes them fly around tickling him.

Ashton moves so he's facing Luke sat on the ground with his legs crossed and his guitar over them. Luke doesn't even asks what he's going to play, he just leans down and rests his chin on the palm of his hand, his amazed eyes running over Ashton's body.

When Ashton's fingers start to move and the firsts chords of Something sound, Luke remembers their conversation the previous day about the notebook and song lyrics and The Beatles.

He listens to Ashton's voice with his mouth half open, fascinated by how beautiful it is and how good the guitar sounds in the background. He cant take his eyes off of Ashton, the way his long fingers move fast over the strings, how he wets his pink lips with the tip of his tongue before every line, the wrinkles that appear around his eyes when he closes in concentration.It's beautiful, mesmerising.

Ashton looks up from his guitar to lock his eyes with Luke's in a specific line.

_You're asking me, will my love grow? I don't know, I don't know._

_You stick around and it may show. I don't know, I don't know._

There's something electrifying running down Luke's spine. He remembers how much he loved those lyrics when he was a little kid and his mom read them to him before he went to sleep, and he finds himself wishing for Ashton to mean them, he finds himself wishing for Ashton to like him back, wishing for Ashton to feel this tingle inside of his chest.

But when the song ends Luke wakes up from his daydream, reality hits him and he feels a wave of sadness replacing the electrifying feeling when he admits to himself that this stupid crush he's developed on Ashton could never grow. Ashton will never like him, you can't like someone that you met only four days ago, that's something that only happens to Luke and he feels ridiculous, he feels embarrassed even though he knows that Ashton doesn't know anything about his feelings. Or he hopes he doesn't know.

"Did you like it?" Ashton mutters, almost whispers, his eyes fixed on his fingers, curled around the neck of his quitar, a pink blush creeping over his cheeks. Luke can't believe how adorable he is.

"I loved it" he tells him and he smiles brightly when Ashton looks up at him wide eyed "It was beautiful, you're voice is really beautiful and I love that song."

"I'm glad you liked it" Ashton says, resting his guitar on the ground "Tell me, does your body hurt today?" Luke frowns that the change of subject, but he nods, his body has been numb since the first day he slept on the street "Do you wanna sleep on the mattress today? Niall and Zayn aren't staying the night, so I'm gonna sleep alone."

Luke's cheeks and chest and neck heat up the same way they did the first time Ashton asked him this question, but this time he nods eagerly, not trusting his voice to speak out loud.

When the night comes, Luke finds himself inside a tent with Ashton, they talk for hours, and when the other boy falls asleep his cold feet brush against Luke's bare legs and his hot breathing hits Luke's neck, but Luke doesn't really mind.

Ashton looks really cute whilst he's asleep, and when he slips an arm around Luke's waist and Luke's heart speeds up to the point that he's almost breathless, he thinks that this stupid crush may not be stupid anymore.

And maybe Ashton feels the tingle inside of his chest too.

 

\----

 

Today's the concert day and Luke's going crazy.

A lot of people have arrived to the Arena today and he was trying to keep the order on the queue, but suddenly everyone went crazy and now everything's a mess.

The doors will be opened in an hour, Luke has locked himself in a public toilet that's next to the Arena and he's not planning on going out soon.

The queue is a mess, no one pays attention to him and everything's wrong and he has camped five days for nothing and no one's respecting the queue and he won't be in the front row and everything he wants to do right now is to cry.

He sniffs and runs his fingers through his blonde hair, he doesn't care anymore if he looks a mess in front of Tom DeLonge because he's not going to the concert, he's not leaving this toilet.

"Luke? Luke, are you there?" a familiar voice screams and someone bangs the door "Luke, everything's a mess out there, we need you!"

He closes his eyes tightly and tries to ignore Ashton's screams, he doesn't want to get out and end up crying in front of everyone.

"Are you okay, Lukey?" Ashton calls for him again, softer this time "Let me in please, I'm getting worried."

Luke opens his eyes and looks at the closed door. Ashton sounds concerned and it makes him want to open that door and tell him that he doesn't have anything to worry about, but when he reaches out a hand it is shaking and he feels ridiculous.

"Luke, please" Ashton tries again, sounding kind of desperate, and this time it works.

Luke gets up and opens the door before he lets himself fall over the toilet bowl again, and when he looks up at Ashton he thinks that he may look horrible, because Ashton's eyes are worried and his mouth is pressed in a tight line and he kneels in front of Luke, running his hands up and down his arms.

"Luke, what happens?" he asks quietly, as if if he spoke louder Luke might break.

"Everything's so wrong" Luke breaths out, running his fingers through his hair one more time "God, everything's wrong and I'm not gonna be on the front row and the camping was for nothing and my whole body hurts and I can't even breath properly and-" Luke rambles and he doesn't even know if what he's saying makes sense, but suddenly everything feels awful and Ashton's face is worried and it's his fault.

"Luke, Lukey breathe. Calm down. Shut up, just breathe" Ashton whispers, resting his forehead against Luke, his hands never stopping, caressing Luke's arms.

It seems easy, breathing seems easy. Catch air, fill your lungs, then let it go. It should be simple, but it isn't. Luke tries to breathe slowly but the air he takes doesn't seem enough, it doesn't fill his lungs, he tries to breathe three times at a time and it's impossible and he's a mess of tears and red eyes and caught breaths.

Until he can't try to breathe anymore because Ashton's lips are on his and they doesn't let him.

Luke's dazed for a few seconds, the little air he had inside is knocked out of him and he stays still until Ashton presses their mouths together harder.

Luke moves his arms to rest them around Ashton's shoulders and he breathes slowly through his nose at the same time he moves his lips carefully against Ashton's. He's breathing properly now and he supposes that his heart should slow down, but it speeds up instead, and it hits his chest hard, he hears it in his own ears and feels it in his neck and Ashton's lips taste so good, he never thought something could taste that good.

When Ashton breaks the kiss Luke still feels overwhelmed, but on a good way now, and Ashton's lips are red and shiny from kissing and they are really pretty.

"I need you to get out of here" Ashton whispers "You're gonna get out of here, we're gonna go back to the queue, we're gonna go back to our first place in that queue and we're gonna live the best fucking concert of our lifes, okay?"

Luke nods, he just nods and feels like in that moment he would agree with everything that Ashton said. So he lets him take his hand and drag him out of the toilet. And on their way back to the queue Ashton's fingers feel amazing entangled with Luke's and he truly thinks that he's going to live the best concert of his life.

 

\----

 

Luke lives the best concert of his life.

There's no better feeling than seeing your favourite band playing live and listening to those songs that mean everything to you live and live every moment of it with your best friends. There's nothing better than that.

Also, everytime he looks to his left, Ashton's there, with the hazel of his eyes shining and screaming every word of every song at the top of his lungs.

Luke lives the best moment of his life.

 

\----

 

When the concert ends, Ashton grabs Luke by the wrist and drags him to the closest bathroom.

Luke stares at himself in the mirror, his hair and clothes are messed up, his face is red, he's covered in sweat, his legs and his throat hurt like hell and he's never been happier.

He looks at Ashton to find him looking right back at him, with a dreamy expression and a big grin planted on his lips. Luke laughs out loud, because they look awful but he has never feel better and it feels surreal.

Ashton walks towards him and he's laughing too, a happy, chirpy sound. He places his hands on Luke's hips and pushes him backwards until his back hits the cold tile wall, his head falls over Luke shoulder and the excitement of the concert mixed with Ashton closeness feels like something dangerous.

Luke is still laughing when Ashton lips stroke against his neck, sending a shoot of adrenalin down his back. His left hand flies to Ashton's back, his fingers grabbing his t-shirt and pressing him closer to his body.

Ashton looks up, a mischievous smile is playin on his lips as he leans in until their noses bump, and Luke laughs one more time, because everything feels unreal and soft, as if he was in a dream.

But when Ashton crashes their mouths together, the taste of his lips is so real, and so good. Luke lets the adrenalin of the moment take over him, the hand that's not on Ashton's back goes to his hair, his fingers get lost between the curls as he leans down to deepen the kiss and Ashton groans.

Ashton groans and Luke swallows the sound and Ashton presses him harder against the wall. It hurts but Luke can't complain, because Ashton's eager hands are running through his body, he slips one finger into the waistband of his pants and presses their hips together and Luke thinks that he's going to loose his mind.

He feels hot all over and he has the sudden need to tell a lot of things to Ashton, and it seems like Ashton can read his mind, because he licks into his mouth as if he's trying to stop the words from coming out, he's trying to keep Luke quiet because he doesn't want this moment to be ruined by too meaningful words and talks about distance.

Ashton slips one leg between Luke's and presses, he presses against his erection and Luke can't breathe. The idea of Ashton fucking him in that bathroom, right there against that wall, sounds really appealing in Luke's mind, so he groans frustrated when Ashton moves away.

Ashton puts distance between their bodies and rests his head over Luke's shoulder again and mumbles "This is not happening here".

Then he grabs Luke's hand and says "let's find the guys" and Luke thinks that this isn't fair, it can't be, but he just nods and follows Ashton out of there because he's overwhelmed and his blood is going too fast through his whole body and, one more time, he feels like he would agree with everything Ashton said.

 

\----

 

The day after the concert they have a meet up. Zayn, Niall, Michael, Calum, Luke, Ashton and other people that have camped for the concert meet up at the Arena and they spend the day talking about how awesome the concert was.

Luke has a great day, but when the night comes, he, Calum and Michael are going back to Liverpool and he finds himself at the train station, with his backpack at his back, Ashton standing in front of him and a weird and uncomfortable feeling in his belly, and he knows that feeling, and he hates it, and he wants the tickling and the butterflies back.

"So, it was really fun" Ashton says, and he's looking at the floor, he can't meet Luke's eyes for some reason and Luke already misses the hazel.

"Yeah" he breathes out, not sure about what he's supposed to say "Yes, it was."

"I have something for you" Ashton tells him and search in the pockets of the hoodie he has on until he gets what seems a CD case out "here" he mumbles and hands it to Luke.

Luke grabs it and puts it into his backpack, not reading what's written on it with Ashton's clear handwritten, not sure how he's going to react if he reads it when Ashton is here with him.

"Well, you know" Ashton talks again, never meeting Luke's eyes "Liverpool isn't too far from London, so we might see each other again. If you want to, obviously."

A smile takes over Luke's lips them, because Ashton is blushing and it takes the butterflies back to Luke's belly and it feels so amazing.

"I'd love to" Luke replies.

Ashton looks at him wide eyed, Luke really loves the hazel of his eyes and he leans in to leave a quick kiss on his cheek, then he turns around and leaves before he can look one more time into Ashton's eyes and get lost in them time enough to lose his train.

 

\----

 

When Luke's on the train on his way back home, he takes the CD case out of is backpack and reads what Ashton has written on it, one of his favourite Blink lyrics.

_Just don't forget to think about me and I won't forget you._

Luke can't wait to see the skater boy again. After all, Liverpool isn't too far away from London.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really hard to write, so please tell me what you think about it <3


End file.
